Conflict
by Citrus6104
Summary: EXO adalah Satu. -itu adalah yang mereka katakan dihadapan jutaan Fans. masalah bukanlah penghancur. tapi masalah adalah penguat. "Buatlah suatu kenangan yang tak bisa kau lupakan" - KAI. Who Miss E.X.O OT12? Read This fanfict! OT12 EXO! but Focus! ChanBaek, BaekYeol! BOYXBOY.


Ini adalah kisah tentang sulitnya menjalin rasa solidaritas dan keyakinan satu sama lain antar group. EXO bukanlah group yang sempurna. Mereka memang sempurna dan menjalankan akting mereka dengan baik didepan khalayak. Namun kita tidak mengetahui, Sesempurna apa itu EXO, —seperti yang mereka katakan, mereka adalah satu —dibalik layar.

Xiumin : Kakak tertua EXO yang lebih memilih diam disaat member sedang bertentangan. Namun terkadang ia merasa iri dengan Kris dan Suho. Xiumin merasa dirinya yang paling tua —dari segi umur namun ternyata ia tidak berbakat menjadi seorang pemimpin. Xiumin sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan mengerti apa yang Xiumin rasakan ketika keputusan manajemen tentang memilih pemimpin antara EXO-K dan EXO-M. Tapi Xiumin tau, Luhan bukan hanya selalu dekat dengannya.

Luhan: Jika kalian mengingat Luhan, pasti dengan cepat terbesit dibenak kalian, yang kalian ingat adalah _Sehun_. Namun sebenarnya yang paling dekat dengan Luhan adalah Xiumin. Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. tapi Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang dan terhormat sehingga tutur katanya sangat dijaga dan juga merupakan member yang paling sering dikagumi karena sikapnya dan tenang dan bertutur kata halus.

Kris : Sosok pemimpin yang paling banyak dikagumi didalam grup. Namun kekaguman itu tidak berarti ia dekat dengan semua anggota. Hidup selalu penuh pro dan kontra, dan didunia dipenuhi dengan orang yang berkepribadian ganda —atau lebih singkatnya lagi, Berwajah dua. Dihadapannya, terlihat memuji tapi ketika berada jauh dari pengawasan, maka desas-desus yang menjatuhkan martabatnya bisa saja terjadi.

Suho : Jika Kris digambarkan dengan sosok yang tegas, Suho selalu digambarkan dengan eksistensi-nya yang lembut dan tenang mendominasi. Suho sering berkonsultasi dengan Kris namun bukan berarti keduanya menjadi dekat. Diantara mereka hanya ada label 'teman' atau yang paling minimal 'profesionalitas dan penghormatan' satu sama lain.

Lay: Lay lebih suka menyendiri. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan member Exo yang lain, kecuali Luhan. Sudahku bilang beberapa kali, Luhan selalu pandai bergaul, apalagi jika mereka sama-sama orang China. Kemampuan Dance-nya membuat media china atau industri musik di China mulai mengambil alih perhatian Lay, akhir-akhir ini. Namun sebenarnya, Lay ingin melakukan debut didunia Korean Pop. Karena menurutnya, Korea adalah yang paling populer.

Kai: Terlalu banyak umat yang mengagumi atau bahkan mencintai sosok Kai yang kharismatik dan menarik disaat yang bersamaan. Tetapi tidak jarang member yang lain merasa iri dengan popularitas yang ia miliki. Jika member lain sudah menyindir popularitasnya —walau dengan nada bercanda, Kai hanya bisa tersenyum. Karena Kai, mendapatkan semuanya tidak secara instan.

Chanyeol: Banyak orang yang mengatakan, diumurnya yang beranjak dua puluh empat tahun, sifatnya masih begitu kekanakkan. Chanyeol sama sekali bukanlah tipe penurut —jika diatur secara berlebihan. Makanya, kadang Suho menyebutnya sering membawa masa-masa sulit untuk EXO —Suho terlalu sering memarahi Chanyeol ketika menurutnya, Chanyeol membuat masalah terlalu besar. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Menurutnya, ini adalah caranya untuk bersenang-senang. Dan yang paling memahaminya adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun: sifatnya hampir seluruhnya sama dengan Chanyeol. Hanya 'hampir'. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit lebih dewasa dari Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun jauh lebih keras kepala. Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan member China. Bahkan alasan saat ia masuk trainee dan hanya dengan Chanyeol ia bisa nyaman, itu semua karena Baekhyun, memberikan tatapan dingin kepada semua orang disana. Padahal, ia —atau mereka berdua adalah yang paling menyebalkan sekarang. Itu sebabnya, para pembenci menyebutnya muka dua karena, sesungguhnya ia tidak pandai berakting. Di stage, Baekhyun terlihat seolah-olah akrab dengan Zitao. padahal, di member China, ia paling tidak menyukai Zitao. Hanya tidak suka, tidak suka berarti ia membenci.

D.O : Do Kyungsoo. Ia dan segala hal yang menyangkut profesionalitas. Senyuman berbentuk hati yang selalu ia nampakkan dipublik, tidak menutupi sifatnya yang dingin dan arogan. Dio membenci kebisingan dan artinya, Dio yang benci segala tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tao : Kris tidak dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Tao. Apapun perkataan Tao adalah jujur. Tao berusaha untuk selalu jujur. Tao sangat percaya diri dan selalu ramah. Itu adalah alasan mengapa terkadang member iri melihat sikapnya.

Chen: mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya member yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan banyaknya fans yang ia dapatkan. Mungkin —atau sebaliknya. Keinginan dia adalah bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi. Menjadi yang terbaik seolah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian dunia yang tertuju hanya pada beberapa member saja. Chen dam Xiumin. Member asal Korea yang bergabung di —M menjadi tau rasanya berada di lingkup mandarin menjelajahi industri musik korea.

Yang terakhir adalah Sehun: mungkin karena ia adalah yang paling muda sehingga pemikirannya juga begitu sensitif, Sehun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sulit untuk diajak berkompromi dalam grup. Sehun tidak mudah percaya dengan kepribadian orang lain sehingga itu menyulitkan-nya untuk berbaur dengan yang lain.

Singkatnya, jika kalian mengira, EXO-K dan EXO-M adalah group yang kompak, itu salah. Sifat yang saling bertentangan, membuat keadaan menjadi rumit. Namun, jika seniornya dapat bersatu membentuk sebuah keluarga, kenapa EXO tidak bisa? Mereka yakin, mereka bisa menjadi keluarga. Namun mereka butuh waktu, dan... Cara. Mereka —sangat membutuhkan cara bagaimana untuk saling menerima sifat satu sama lain.

.

.

...

...

..

.

 ** _Conflict (OneShoot)_**

 ** _By: ByunChannie / Meyswcox_**

Cast: OT12 ( **Focus!** Chanbaek)

Rating: T

Genre: Idol Life. Fact-Fiction, maybe? Friendship, Romance.

WARN! BOY X BOY / YAOI /SHOU-AI, Typo(s)

Word(s): 8.129

.

.

 _A/N: coba-coba ikut event kali aja menang(?) walaupun ga yakin soalnya cuma modal ide pas-pasan ini. Tbh, diriku kangen OT12 Soo May Macch! Semoga FF ini bisa bikin baper. Gada maksud buat jelekin cast, karena ini cuma fiksi yaa inget loh '3' ada juga yang ngambil dr bbrp rumor yg berkembang dr jaman exo debut. Dan aku ngebayangin gimana kalo exo emang kaya gitu/?. biar lengkap siapin lagu_ ** _EXO - PROMISE_** _kali ya._

 _Sok wae lah teu loba bacod langsung cekidoot_

.

.

.

...

.

..

 ** _April 2012_**

Kris menarik nafas panjang. Setelah debut showcase mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dalam hati, Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ini barulah awal dari segalanya, namun ia merasa cukup lelah dengan debutnya. "Satu.. Dua... Tiga" Kris memimpin untuk memulai sapaan mereka untuk para fans. "We Are One! We are EXO!" dan seluruh member menyahuti salam khas grup itu.

Seketika, teriakan heboh oleh seluruh fans langsung memenjarakan atmosfir yang terasa diantara mereka. Namun herannya, mendengar teriakan fans, mereka menjadi canggung. Yang paling pandai untuk menyembunyikan kecanggungan adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan wajah humorisnya selalu bisa membuat fans yakin, bahwa EXO akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah Debut showcase mereka sukses, keduabelas orang itu melangkah turun memasuki backstage. Dan bergegas memasuki ruangan mereka yang terpisah. Terpisah antara K dan M. Tidak ada yang menangis, kecuali Tao. Tao adalah yang paling cengeng saat ini. Kris hanya menepuk punggung Tao pelan —berusaha menenangkan member termuda di EXO-M itu. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kita akan debut" Kris yang awalnya berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis, akhirnya mengalah.

"... Ya, Tao. Kita telah debut" Tao memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap sosok pemimpin dihadapannya. Memandang Kris dengan tatapan berair. "Gege, Kita berhasil melewati masa Trainee" Tao mencengkram erat kaos-nya.

Kedua insan itu telah berlinang air mata. Mengenang masa-masa trainee mereka yang pahit namun berakhir manis. "...Masa Trainee kita adalah yang terberat, iyakan ge?" Kris mengangguk. Mencoba menarik adik kesayangannya itu untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tao melepas pelukannya saat melihat member yang lain berjalan kearahnya. Seluruh member EXO-M. kecuali Chen. Tao-pun juga tidak paham mengapa sejak awal Chen yang terlihat bermalasan untuk debut bersama dengan team Mandarin (China).

Namun Tao tidak peduli. Mereka berlima saling melempar senyum. "Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama. Kita tunjukan bahwa EXO-M juga pantas mendapat penghargaan. Ini bukanlah akhir dari perjuangan. Tapi ini adalah awal kita untuk mempertahankan semuanya."

Dan itu adalah ucapan penutup dari Luhan sebelum mengantarkan kelima member untuk saling berpelukan.

.

Di Backstage EXO-K terlihat biasa saja. Tidak terlalu menampakkan kebahagiaan mereka setelah debut. Namun mereka telah menghubungi keluarga masing-masing dan mengabarkan bahwa mereka telah debut.

Ruangan tersebut tampak hening, dan keheningan pecah karena teriakan dari suara hushky yang sedang asik memandang ponsel teman dekat digroupnya itu. "Baekhyun-ah... Jika kau tidak dapat memainkannya dengan benar, serius. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Tidak ada stawberry atau apapun!" sementara objek yang dibentak hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak peduli. Dan satu detik kemudian, Chanyeol kembali berteriak. "—Yach! Baekhyun-ah! Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan sudi jika kita akan sekamar nantinya!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri. Melempar handpone Chanyeol ke pangkuan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Sedangkan yang mungil masih memandang si mungilnya dengan tatapan sengit. "Apa?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tatapan temannya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Aww Yach!"

Jemari lentik itu terangkat dengan mudahnya untuk membuat kepala Chanyeol sedikit bergerser dari posisinya. Yang lebih tinggi masih meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun menyeringai puas. "Lebih baik aku ke ruang EXO-M. Aku ingin kembali menjalankan hobbyku. Tao-ie, aku datang~" Baekhyun berlarian kecil menuju pintu keluar.

Mengabaikan tatapan member lain yang terlihat jengah dengan sikap kekanakkan Baekhyun. "Tunggu, Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Kali ini bukan si raksasa bodoh yang memanggilnya. Terlihat sosok Guardian Angel dipojok sana, sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan seutas senyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu sering mengejek Tao. Nanti dia berfikiran kalau kita tidak membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun menguap malas. Merasa jika ocehan Suho hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur. Chanyeol terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Suho mengelus dada, mencoba bersabar. "Percuma, Hyung jika menasehati sibodoh itu. Kita tidak perlu bersikap seperti dipublic jika berada di back stage." sekarang si mata bulat dengan segala rasa profesionalnya. Mencoba mencari titik tengah —yang sebenarnya tidak berguna.

"Kau mengejekku bodoh?!" Baekhyun tidak terima. "Dasar tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu" Baekhyun berbisik dan berjalan keluar serta membanting pintu yang tak bersalah.

.

Sekarang adalah waktunya pembagian kamar. EXO-M masih berada dikorea untuk saat ini dan manajer mengatakan bahwa EXO-M akan berangkat ke China dengan perkiraan esok pagi. Namun suasana dorm masih berisik karena — "Demi Tuhan aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan Baekhyun hyung!" Itu adalah teriakan dari Tao. Tao meringis pelan. Menatap Leader Line —Kris dan Suho dengan mata sayup. Berharap aegyonya dapat diterima. Sedangkan Baekhyun —objek terdakwa hanya diam memandang Tao sinis. "kau berlebihan. Kita hanya satu kamar! Bukan satu pakaian apalagi satu underware, dasar panda kelebihan bambu!" Luhan yang berada disebelah Tao —yang notabennya berada dihadapan Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Kedua dongsaengnya sangat menggemaskan. —pikirnya. Melihat Suho dan Kris yang masih memikirkan jalan keluar, mumpung satu ide berjalan-jalan dikepalanya —Luhan berinisiatif menyampaikan permasalahan sepele ini.

Luhan menggigit dan menjilat pelan bibir bawahnya. Semoga ide-nya adalah suatu hal yang dapat diterima. Mata rusa-nya sedikit melirik ke adik termuda mereka —Sehun yang nampak tidak tertarik dan memilih untuk berpangku tangan. Dan matanya menjelajah. Melihat Chanyeol sedang beradaptasi dengan Kai. Berbincang kecil seolah tidak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu kemudian Luhan berdeham, pelan.

Serentak, terjadi keheningan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku punya ide. Kuharap, ideku dapat membantu—" Luhan berasal dari keluarga terhormat sehingga tutur kata serta sikapnya sangat terpelajar. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas saat melihat Baekhyun merenggut menatap sinis Tao yang juga memandang Baekhyun seperti itu. "—eum, jadi seperti ini. Hasil pembagian kamar ada yang satu kamar berisi tiga orang, kan?"

Kris —mengangguk pelan. Luhan tersenyum kemenangan. Mungkin idenya berhasil. "Siapa saja yang mengisi kamar itu?" Chanyeol, Kai dan Dio mengangkat tangan. Mereka mulai merasakan hawa yang negatif.

Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol, Kai dan Dio secara bergantian. "Kalian—" telunjuknya bergerak. Seolah menyampaikan perintah telak. "Bermain gunting batu kertas. Yang kalah, akan bermain lagi dengan Tao—" Luhan terkekeh pelan. Mendengar rintihan yang terdengar satu dari tiga orang itu. Yang suaranya paling khas —Chanyeol.

"—dan hasil akhir yang kalah, akan menjadi teman sekamar dengan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang moodnya telah memburuk, tidak menghiraukan raksasa bodoh itu. Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun hingga hembusan nafasnya sangat terasa. Hangat ditengkuk sensitif Baekhyun. "Doakan aku, semoga aku menang yah, Pendek!" Baekhyun kesal. Di benaknya, ia merasa tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya disini. Dasar group sialan —batinnya.

Chanyeol yang masih terkikik geli, terlonjak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan kasar dan satu kali hentakan. "Tidak perlu melakukan hal itu..." semua mendadak hening. Selama trainee, mereka cukup kenal sifat Baekhyun yang tidak akan bisa untuk marah walau bagaimanapun candaannya. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap semua hal didunia dengan serius. "...Aku akan tidur diruang tamu jika memang tidak ada yang mau berbagi kamar denganku" gawat! —pikir Chanyeol. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Baekhyun yang berfikiran dewasa adalah hal terburuk —bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Menahan Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak memasuki dapur. "Baekhyunnie, duduklah dulu. Tenanglah." Chanyeol tertegun melihat tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, ditepis kasar oleh pemuda mungil itu.

Sepuluh member yang masih duduk membentuk lingkaran hanya memandang drama gratisan yang sedang tersaji. "Lebih baik aku tidur sendiri, daripada berbagi kamar dengan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan aku ada disini —" Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Dan Chanyeol baru melihat teman dekatnya semarah itu.

Chanyeol terlonjak saat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri member lainnya. "Kalian—" Baekhyun mengumpat. Menyumpahi lidahnya yang bergetar seolah menahan tangis. "—Tidak menginginkan aku di EXO, kan? " Baekhyun melirik Tao yang sedang menunduk. Sepertinya orang china itu takut. Tangannya mengepal. Seolah emosinya telah tertanam. "Aku memang menjadi trainee hanya selama sebelas bulan. Tapi apakah itu cara kalian merangkul seseorang yang baru?"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Tao yang berdiri. Berniat membalas ucapan hyung kekanakkan ini. "Bagaimana denganku yang selalu menjadi objek candaan kau, hyung? Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menahan gerak Baekhyun yang seolah ingin menghajar Tao saat itu juga. Keduanya pintar dalam bidang bela diri. Khawatir dorm-nya akan menjadi arena baku hantam.

Baekhyun menatap Tao sinis. Membalas ucapan Tao yang terlihat sangat —bodoh. Itu hanya bercanda "dengar yah, panda!" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. Masih berusaha mengontrol emosi. "—Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu bahan candaan."

Final, Baekhyun berbalik, menuju kearah kopernya yang berada di pintu nomor lima. Kris dan Suho menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan sifat Baekhyun yang tadi. "Eum, jangan hirauksn Baekhyun. Biar aku yang langsung bermain dengan Tao saja."

Well, Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Karena bagi Chanyeol, binar bulan sabit dikedua mata Baekhyun jauh lebih berarti dibanding kamar-kamar yang tak perlu didebatkan.

Suho mengangguk pelan. Bersiap untuk menjadi wasit. "Satu... Dua.."

Tao melirik Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Hyung" bahasa Koreanya masih acak-acakan. Tapi Chanyeol paham. Dan hanya dijawan senyum tipis dari Chanyeol "... tiga!"

Chanyeol batu dan Tao Kertas.

Tao berteriak penuh kemenangan. "Nah, sudah selesai, kan? Sekarang ayo bersiap untuk makan malam" Kris memimpin. Lebih dulu bangkit dan semua member menyusul menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun mengintip dibilik kamar. Tersenyum singkat begitu tau bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol akan berbagi kamar. Jadi tak perlu susah untuk adaptasi, kan?

Namun moodnya masih buruk. Baekhyun menolak untuk makan malam bersama dengan rekan yang lain. Ia lebih memilih bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya.

.

Kesebelas member masih duduk dalam diam. Menunggu satu member yang masih saja asik diam dikamar. Sang maknae sudah mengusap-usap perutnya yang mulai merintih kelaparan. Yang paling tua —Xiumin mendesah malas. "Chanyeol ah. Panggil Baekhyun. Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan" Chanyeol ingin membela temannya. Namun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Chanyeol mengangguk. Bergegas memanggil Baekhyun yang berada dikamar mereka.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol membukanya secara perlahan. Terlihat jelas dimatanya, sosok mungil yang menjadi teman terdekatnya saat ini sedang asik dan serius memandang ponsel pintarnya. "Baek, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum singkat pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Senyuman manis dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Ternyata mood simungil sudah membaik. Ia kira, Baekhyun masih dalam mood yang buruk. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Ayo makan malam. Member yang lain menunggu." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Duduk disisi Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merenggut malas. "Aniyo. Aku tidak mau. Aku kenyang."

Jemari besar milik Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Mengambil alih wajah Baekhyun yang baru saja memasang wajah sinis dan menghindar dari wajahnya —membuang muka. Chanyeol menekan pelan kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas ketika teman dekatnya telah berhadapan dengannya. "Baekkyoong~" Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun mencoba berbicara disaat kedua tangannya menekan pipi bulat tersebut. "Tidak baik menekuk wajah terus-terusan. Nanti kau bisa kehilangan penggemar" Akhirnya Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya pada pipi simungil. Namun lagi-lagi telapak tangan itu bergerak untuk mengacak-acak gemas surai coklat keemasan milik Baekhyun.

Yang lebih mungil masih cemberut. Tambah buruk karena Chanyeol menghabisi pipinya dengan remukan tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Namun Baekhyun tersentak saat mata bulan sabitnya melihat kedua telunjuk Chanyeol berada di sudut kedua bibirnya —kanan dan kiri. Menarik sudut bibirnya keatas sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman —terpaksa. "Baek, tersenyumlah. Makan energi positifmu akan selalu bertambah. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu, arachi?" Senyum paksaan itu berakhir dengan senyum tulus diantara dua insan dengan perbedaan tinggi badan itu.

Chanyeol menarik lembut pergelangan tangan teman seperjuangannya. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan malam. Kau tau, perutku sudah sama cerewetnya seperti bibirmu itu? " keduanya tertawa geli. Yah, Baekhyun dengan segala mood-nya yang berubah-ubah.

.

 **Mei 2013**

Kris memandang surat berisikan keterangan pembagian hasil jerih payah mereka —selama satu tahun belakangan dengan pandangan sendu. Disampingnya, Suho —yang merupakan Leader dari EXO-K menatap Kepala pengurus keuangan di SM entertainment dengan senyum sumringah. Merasa puas dengan nominal-nominal yang tercantum. Sesuai dengan hasil kerja keras mereka —EXO-K.

Suho menatap Kris dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Dengan sedikit menyenggol Kris dengan sikunya, Suho menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya. "Ah... Ya?" Baru pertamakali, Suho melihat wajah Kris yang tampak seperti seorang yang kebingungan.

Suho menekan sudut kiri bibirnya. "Urusan kita sudah selesai, Kris. Ayo kembali ke dorm" Kris hanya mengangguk pelan. Keduanya membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan berbalik, mulai melangkah meninggalkan gedung mewah ini.

Suho menyadari perubahan raut wajah rekan kerjanya itu. Wajah rekan kerjanya yang awalnya bersemangat, sekarang menjadi terlihat seperti kehilangan jalan hidup. Mungkin kesal, kecewa, marah, dan bingung menjadi satu. "Kris, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris mengangguk singkat. Namun itu tidak cukup. Suho yakin, Kris menyimpan banyak masalah. Suho mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Yuhuuu Gaji Tahunan!" Itu adalah suara bising dari Beagle Line; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen. Ketiga mahluk jadi-jadian itu mendekat kearah para ketua mereka. "Hyungdeul, apa kita akan makan enak hari ini?" yang paling tinggi di Beagle Line yang bertanya.

"Hyung, kita akan pesta makan kan?" —yang paling mungil bertanya.

"Hyung kita akan melihat wanita cantik kan? Kita akan ke bar malam ini, kan?" —dan sikotak dengan ucapannya yang tidak bisa dijaga.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Sedikit terhibur dengan sikap mereka. Well, butuh berbulan-bulan untuk membuat EXO-K dan EXO-M menjadi satu. Hasilnya, yah untuk sekarang cukup memuaskan. Para member mulai mengenal satu sama lain walau terkadang rasa 'canggung' masih menghampiri. "Mungkin jika pesta makan, ya. Tapi kalau bar—" Kris mendorong dahi Chen menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Tentu saja aku tidak setuju, bodoh. Kau akan merusak citra EXO"

Chen mencibir pelan. "Sesekali bisakan kita tidak 'pencitraan'di public? Apa itu tidak melelahkan , ya tuhan."

"Kau berkata seolah kau punya Tuhan saja" —Dio berdecih pelan. Chem melotot tidak terima. "Tentu saja aku punya!"

Perdebatan diakhiri dengan tawa keras oleh seluruh member. Merasa perutnya tergelitik. Mendengar pertengkaran bodoh antar member itu.

Setiap hari, dorm EXO memang selalu diwarnai dengan keributan atau pertengkaran.

.

"Siapa yang akan berbelanja?" Ucapan Kris seolah-olah menjadi alarm kematian. Semua mendadak hening. Seolah tidak ada yang berminat untuk berbelanja. Kris mendecak malas. "—come on, aku dan Suho sudah ke gedung SM tadi. Tugas kalian hanya berbelanja jadi—"

"Aku dan Baekhyunie yang belanja—" Ucapan Kris terpotong begitu saja. Kris menarik nafas perlahan. Sabar. Padahal dirinya tidak menyukai seseorang yang suka menyela pembicaraan. Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol tanda tidak setuju. "—Asal hyung memberikan kami beberapa won untuk membeli eskrim di sebrang supermarket"

Namun setelahnya, Baekhyun berbinar. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya. Apa boleh buat. Lagipula tidak biasanya dua manusia kekanakkan itu mau berbelanja kesupermarket. "Baiklah. Kalian bersiaplah, Dio dan Lay. Tulis daftar yang harus dibeli"

Keduanya mengangguk paham.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih mendorong trolley. Dilengkapi dengan alat penyamaran mereka. Chanyeol yang mendorong trolley tersentak kaget saat melihat teman mungilnya itu berhenti mendadak. "Apalagi yang harus kita beli?" suara halus Baekhyun tersamar karena teredam masker. "Bawang bombay, Daging sapi, Keju, Sosis, Tteokboki tunggu—"

Baekhyun memeriksa ulang daftar belanja. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Hey, Yeol. Tteokboki instan tidak ada dalam daftar." Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya. Namun Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sedang tersenyum meringis. "Itu punyaku, Baek. Aku takut lapar lagi nanti malam."

Baekhyun menggeleng takjub. "Pantas kau raksasa sekali. Yampun. Kau makan empat kali dalam sehari?" mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Yah. Seperti itu. Tapi banyak yang bilang, tinggi badanku dan tinggi badanmu itu pas untuk berpelukan" Keduanya tertawa geli.

Mereka membayar dikasir dan segera keluar dari supermarket. Mencari kedai eskrim terdekat.

.

Kris berdeham. Mencoba melepaskan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. "Perhatian." ucapan itu terlantun dengan tegas. Benar-benar gambaran seorang pemimpin yang baik. "EXO-M? bisa kekamarku sebentar?"

Luhan, Tao, Chen, Xiumin dan Lay —member EXO-M bergegas masuk ke kamar sang leader. "Aku tau kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Semoga masalah kalian cepag selesai" Suho menepuk pelan punggung rekan-nya. Dan bergegas menuju kamarnya —suho. Tidak berminat untuk ikut campur. Kris menghela nafas pelan. Semoga pilihannya tepat.

Derap Langkah kakinya berbunyi secara teratur. Mulai membuka pintu nomor dua —pintu kamarnya. Dan tersenyum kecil melihat member-membernya yang sedang tertawa bersama. "Baiklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." Kris mengambil posisi. Mereka kembali membentuk lingkaran kecil berisi enam orang. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya halus. "...sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf jika aku kekanakkan tetapi—"

Kris menundukan wajahnya. Tidak siap menceritakan semuanya. Karena EXO-M rata-rata satu rumpun dan satu negara —China kecuali Chen dan Xiumin. "–Aku benar-benar kecewa." Chen yang sebenarnya tipikal orang berisik-pun ikut terdiam.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, perbandingan gaji antara EXO-K dan EXO-M adalah 7:3" Kris tidak menyangka ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan begitu lancar.

"Aku tidak membicarakan masalah uang, tapi aku membicarakan tentang keadilan" Kris menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan penuh terburu-buru dan emosi yang menyala. "Kita bekerja keras sama seperti K yang juga bekerja keras di industri musik Korea" Luhan bergidik melihat sosok pemimpin mereka yang terlihat emosi. Namun Luhan tidak bisa berkutik. Selama ini, Kris selalu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Jadi, untuk kali ini Luhan merasa, Kris hanya mencoba lebih terbuka dengan mereka.

"Kris hyung, kurasa SM cukup adil karena jujur, kurasa diantara K dan M, yang paling memonopoli pasar musik adalah K—"

Kris memotong pembicaraan Chen dan ia bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melakukan hal itu. "Kau mengatakan hal itu karena secara tidak langsung kau adalah 'K'. Chen!" Chen hanya diam. Tidak berani membalas ucapan Kris yang ada benarnya juga.

Namun Chen berusaha mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Aku mengaku, jika—" dan menelan ludahnya. Takut menelan kekecewaan dari member yang lain. "Aku tidak terlalu bersemangat jika latihan dengan M. Berbeda jika latihan dengan K" mendengar kejujuran Chen, Kris hanya memejamkan matanya. Cukup menyakitkan. "Lalu kau pikir, jika kau serius latihan hanya dengan 'K', pd-nim akan menukar posisimu, begitu? Gunakan akalmu, Kim Jongdae!"

Kris sudah menduga pasti akan ada pertengkaran disini. Namun, Kris memilih diam. Ini mungkin saatnya mereka untuk saling terang-terangan. "Ku Tau itu tidak mungkin, tapi setidaknya, alasan aku lebih bersemangat karena aku paham bahasanya... Jika di M, terkadang aku minder dengan kalian—" Chen menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi" Chen mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Lay bergerak untuk menenangkan Chen. Kris tersenyum singkat. Ia tau, Chen pasti sudah lega. "Kris..."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap pria manis berlesung pipi yang sedang mengusap pelan punggung Chen. "Yang kita butuhkan adalah kesabaran dan kerja yang lebih keras. Tuhan tau yang terbaik untuk kau, untuk aku, untuk EXO-M dan untuk EXO."

Luhan tersenyum singkat. "Ya. Kita hanya perlu bersabar. Mereka hanya butuh pembuktian dari kita." mata Kris mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur mendapat anggota yang dewasa seperti kalian" Itu adalah Xiumin. Sedaritadi ia diam dan sekali berbicara membuat member tertawa.

.

Mereka —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah sampai di kedai Eskrim. Mata Baekhyun berbinar kecil melihat Daftar menu eskrim yang menggugah selera itu. "Aku mau Ice Cream Vanilla dengan topping serba stawberry! Beri potongan Stawberry yang banyak~" mendengar pesanan aneh dari Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mengelak.

"Baek, kau tau aku tidak suka Stawberry dan Kris hyung hanya memberi uang untuk satu porsi eskrim jumbo. Beli yang universal saja. Pisang dengan campuran cokelat misalnya—"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tatapan matanya tajam menatap bola mata Chanyeol yang bundar. "tidak. Aku tidak setuju! Pisang itu rasa kesukaanmu!" perdebatan kedua orang ini membuat pelayan menjadi bingung. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak. Dan mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan geram. "Baek, bodoh. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian—" namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Baekhyun melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya —merajuk.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Tapi ia tidak bisa membantah apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. "Es Krim vanilla dengan topping serba stawberry. Berukuran Jumbo satu buah." pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya. Namun ucapan pelayan itu —berbisik mampu membuat matanya membola.

"Kalian sangat cute. Aku adalah BaekYeol shipper. Kapan kalian akan mengkonfirmasi hubungan kalian?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Merasa ucapan pelayan terlalu jauh. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat. Dan pelayan itu pergi.

.

"Saengilchukkae hamnida saranghaneun Baekhyunie. Saengilchukkae hamida!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Buram-buram. Baekhyun sedikit menguap masih menahan kantuk. Yang ia lihat hanya kue berhiaskan Beberapa stawberry dan lilin yang remang.

"Yach!" dan kemudian tersadar ketika Chanyeol mendorong kening simungil dengan jari telunjuknya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun-ah! hyung menyayangimu" Baekhyun tersenyum —setengah sadar. Membalas pelukan Suho dan dengan iseng mencium pipi sang guardian. Namun mereka tertawa serentak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung!" Ketiga orang itu —simuka datar, si wajah mesum dan siburung hantu begitu kompam malam ini. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "kalian tidak ingin memelukku?" dan ketiganya kompak menggeleng. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol —yang berada disebelahnya. Menanti ucapan selamat untuknya. Kedua hazel itu masih terus bertatapan. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat 'blank'.

"Hyung! aku mengantuk. Aku kembali kekamar!" Sehun berencana kembali kekamar. Si Maknae itu masih cukup kaku. Tapi sudah sedikit membawa perubahan. Baekhyun berteriak terimakasih. Dan semua member telah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun meletakkan kuenya dimeja buffet. Menutupnya agar kue itu tidak keras permukaannya. Ketika berbalik, Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat tubuh besar Chanyeol ada dihadapannya. "Oh, Astaga—" Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol sengit. "—kau mengagetkanku" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Baekhyunnie..." Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol merengkuhnya. Menelusupkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan temannya itu. "... Mari kita saling mencintai" Bisikan Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meremang.

Dan pelukan itu berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan hangat dikening simungil.

.

 **November 2013**

Padatnya Jadwal EXO membuat keduabelas pria tampan itu minim akan liburan. Namun program kali ini, sepertinya EXO akan Liburan sekaligus bekerja. EXO showtime, judulnya. Kebersamaan EXO akan terlihat dengan jelas disini.

Shooting Exo Showtime sebenarnya sudah dari satu bulan yang lalu. Namun karena pada bulan ini akan ada member yang berulangtahun, sekarang hampir semua orang didorm pergi shooting. Kecuali korban —Chanyeol yang sedang berulang tahun.

Mereka berpencar untuk mencari sebuah hadiah untuk sibodoh itu. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Mungkin diantara member lain, ia yang terlihat paling tenang. Karena yeah —dia paham benar apa yang diinginkan raksasa bodoh itu. "Baek, menurutmu Chanyeol menyukai ini tidak?"

Jika ditanya seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab "Dia menghargai apa yang orang lain beri. Jadi, jangan takut ia tidak menyukainya" dan member lain akan mengangguk paham. Baekhyun bergegas mendekati jejeran celana-celana dan tersenyum sumringah setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat isi pesan.

 _From: Giant_

 _Kau dimana, pendek? Dan mengapa dorm sangat sepi? Kau jahat meninggalkanku. Kupikir kita adalah teman._

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Membayangkan Chanyeol merajuk adalah hal yang paling menggelikan. Jemari lentiknya mulai mengetikkan balasannya. "Baekhyun, terkadang aku bingung—" Baekhyun langsung menoleh. Menatap Luhan yang sedang memilih hadiah untuk Chanyeol juga. "—kalian sangat dekat. Kalian masih sebatas wajar, kan?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget atas pertanyaan yang disampaikan pemuda bermata rusa itu.

"Apanya?"

Luhan berdecak malas. "Kau dan Chanyeol. Kalian sangat mesra saat distage maupun di dorm. Kalian masih wajar, kan?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya. Sambil berjalan menghampiri kasir dan meminta untuk membungkus kadonya. "Kau bicara apa, hyung. Tentu saja kami masih dibatas normal—" Baekhyun mendekat kearah telinga di hyungnya itu. "—kemesraan itu hanya untuk kebahagiaan fans. Istilahnya fanservice, hyung."

Keduanya kembali tertawa.

.

Instruktor memberikan pengarahan mengenai perayaan ulangtahun Chanyeol. "Kita akan memberikan ucapan untuk Chanyeol melalui video rekaman" Instruktor menunjuk ke arah cctv dipojok kanan ruangan. Serentak, member menatap cctv yang menggantung. "Woah... Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Chanyeol?" beagle line dengan senyum jenaka —Chen bertanya retoris.

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chen pelan dan beralih merangkul rekannya itu. "Cukup katakan selamat ulang tahun dan doa doa positif untuk raksasa itu." Chen meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah bibir.

"Aku sih ingin dia memendekkan tinggi badannya" seketika, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan tawa. Chen memang beagle sialan. Dia masa bodoh dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tidak peduli dan Tidak mau tau. tertawa yang paling keras adalah tawa milik Luhan. Pemuda mungil bermata rusa itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya sebagai rasa melampiaskan tawanya. "Aku Setuju, dan sangat setuju!"

"Woah kuenya telah tiba!" Dio menatap kuenya dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Ia paham, yang ulang tahun adalah Chanyeol. Tapi dia merasa sangat tertarik dengan kue itu. "—wow. Stawberry. Chanyeol tidak menyukai stawberry. Biar ku makan stawberrynya" jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mulai merayap berusaha mengambil buah merah berbintik itu. Namun dengan cekatan, Xiumin menyentakkan tangannya. "Jangan. Kau akan merusak tatanan kuenya."

Baekhyun menganga. "Kau berbicara cukup banyak, hyung" Xiumin terkekeh. "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Apa yang kau maksud? Aku kekanakkan, bertingkah seenaknya, tidak peduli dengan resiko. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, hyung?" Mendengar penuturan —pengakuan Baekhyun, Xiumin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau selalu pandai untuk menyampaikan ekspresi. Kau apa adanya. Itu yang membuat aku iri denganmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. Memeluk hyung-nya dalam satu kali tarikan. "Baru kali ini ada yang memujiku." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Melingkari bahu mungil Xiumin yang terasa nyaman. Xiumin menempelkan sisi kanan kepalanya di puncak kepala yang lebih muda. "Bukankah fans selalu memujimu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerucut singkat. "Aniyo. Maksudku adalah member. Baru kali ini ada member yang memujiku." Xiumin terkekeh sekaligus mengangguk —paham.

"Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Xiumin. Memandang yang lebih tua dengan pandangan malas. "Hyung jangan bercanda. Raksasa itu selalu saja menghinaku pendek." sekarang giliran Xiumin yang mengulurkan tangannya. Memeluk Baekhyun. "Memang seperti itu faktanya —"

"Yach! hyung!"

Xiumin terkekeh sekaligus mengusap telinganya "Walaupun kau dan Chanyeol sama-sama kekanakan, tapi aku akui, terkadang kau lebih dewasa" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun sedikit berbangga diri. "Hyung, Ayo pertahankan EXO"

Xiumin melepas pelukannya. Perlahan tangannya turun menggenggam jemari adiknya itu. "Tentu saja. Ayo kita sama-sama pertahankan EXO"

Keduanya tersenyum. Yeah —setidaknya mereka berusaha.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore tapi Chanyeol masih berdiam diri dikamarnya —dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa semua member meninggalkannya di dorm sendiri. Bahkan ketika ia menelpon Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya dapat menjawab "—Aku diajak manajer hyung untuk ke gedung SM. ada yang ingin dibicarkan." dan menjengkelkannya lagi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun untuknya hari ini. Padahal, Chanyeol pikir, saat Baekhyun ulang tahun, dirinyalah yang paling romantis saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tidak, mereka masih wajar. Mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Tapi Chanyeol mengakui bahwa hanya pada Baekhyun, ia menjadi posesif pada teman mungilnya itu. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat Baekhyun selalu membelanya saat Chanyeol dinilan 'pembuat masalah' oleh member yang lain.

Hanya Chanyeol yang tau segalanya tentang Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali latar belakang keluarganya. Karena jika Chanyeol memutar cerita tentang keluarga Baekhyun, akan memakan waktu yang panjang, jadi singkatnya Baekhyun tidak dekat dengan keluarganya di Bucheon seperti zaman-zaman pradebut mereka. Chanyeol mengetahui, bahwa yang setuju jika Baekhyun menjadi seorang bintang di industri musik hanyalah sang ibu. Sedangkan sang ayah tidak menyetujui.

Karena Chanyeol paham, Baekhyun memang sosok yang terlihat kuat dihadapan member lain maupun dihadapan fans. Tapi sebenarnya pria mungil itu menyimpan beberapa titik berat sebuah masalah. "Karena kurasa Baekhyun terlalu kecil. Maka dari itu, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Apapun yang akan terjadi." Chanyeol terkekeh jika mengingat ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu disebuah fansign. Ia reflek. Tidak sadar. Dan sadar dari ucapannya ketika Baekhyun mencubit kecil pinggangnya dari balik meja.

Rumusan pertemanan mereka itu rumit. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Mereka tidak memerlukan sebuah penjelasan. Karena mereka hanya dan akan selalu menjadi teman.

Chanyeol mengusap layar handponenya yang terdapat selca mereka berdua —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika meminum bubbletea dengan Luhan dan sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ku harap ditahun kedua puluh dua sejak aku dilahirkan, EXO akan selalu bersama dan dua belas orang serta—" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Masih menatap layar ponselnya. "—Aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan Baekhyun" dan tersentak saat tiba-tiba handponenya berdering.

"Yobseo, Baekkyoong" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar rutukan Baekhyun diseberang sana. "Jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan seperti itu." Chanyeol mengangguk. Walau tau Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat gesture tubuhnya.

 _"Aku dan manajer hyung akan menjemputmu"_ ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya —bingung. "kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan gestur tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berfikir. Pemuda mungil yang seperti anak anjing itu pasti sangat menggemaskan. _"—eum, itu rahasia~ Kau bersiaplah! Aku tau kau belum mandi. Bau badanmu tercium sampai sini"_ Chanyeol tertawa.

"Dasar pendek. Sok tau"

Dan mereka memutuskan sambungannya.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pakaian casual khas. Menunggu Baekhyun dan manajer yang akan menjemputnya. Bel dorm berdering. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Yakin bahwa itu adalah Sahabatnya dan Manajernya. Langkah lebarnya mempercepat pergerakan sampai ke pintu. Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat style Baekhyun yang terlihat manis dimatanya. Surai cokelat mudanya tergerak beralunan. Poninya yang lurus dan Snapback dengan lidah menghadap kebelakang. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak dan juga jaket berwarna hitam yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya. "Chanyeol-a?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

"uh-ah?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya —pout. "Style-ku aneh, ya?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tidak setuju dengam ucapan yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Dengan sedikit menjinjit, Baekhyun mencoba merangkul temannya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Chanyeol. Mari kita saling mencintai" keduanya tertawa. Dan mereka berganti posisi hingga sekarang Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Kita akan selalu saling mencintai" Baekhyun meremang saat Chanyeol membisikkan kata itu ditelinga kirinya. Ini seperti de javu saat ia ulang tahun enam mei lalu.

Dan mereka bergegas menuju tempat yang telah direncanakan.

.

Chanyeol berbinar menatap ruangan dengan dekorasi khas ulangtahun. Dan Chanyeol tau, para member bodoh itu lah yang menyiapkan ini semua.

Diruangan terdapat satu sofa panjang serta meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa bingkisan. Chanyeol duduk disofanya sendiri. —Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti. Karena ketika Baekhyun dan dirinya sampai Baekhyun menyuruh pria itu masuk sedangkan Chanyeol tidak tau Baekhyun pergi kemana. "Woah apa ini untukku?"

Dan Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa cctv dipojok ruangan sedang merekam aksinya. Tidak menyadari member yang sedang menontonnya dibalik layar. Chanyeol tersentak melihat layar televisi yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Didalam televisi Chanyeol dapat melihat para member mengucapkan khas ulang tahun.

"Chanyeol, Kau dilahirkan untuk menerima banyak cinta, benar? Selamat ulang tahun" — Suho mengucapkannya dengan nada main-main. Chanyeol terkekeh. Kadang Suho memang terlihat lebih muda jika sedang mode baik.

"Chanyeol-ah. Selamat ulang tahun." Chanyeol terkejut. Chen yang mulutnya paling sialan itu hanya mengucapkan sesingkat itu?

"Chanyeol, ketika umurmu bertambah, maka kau akan merasakan ini. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Selamat ulang tahun dan aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat menatap hyungnya yang tertua. Ya. Rahasia Chanyeol selalu bahagia selama ini adalah karena ia melakukan apa yang ia mau. Kuharap Suho hyung tidak membatasi gerakku —doanya dalam hati.

Dan satu detik kemudian, Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Apa ini?" Itu adalah sahabatnya di EXO. Baekhyun. Dasar pendek —batinnya. Chanyeol paham jika Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dikhalayak banyak. Jadi melihat wajah gugup Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa.

Selanjutnya ada Kris dengan gaya khasnya. Rambut pirangnya terbagi menjadi dua sisi. Memegang perlahan ujung poninya. "Kau berulang tahun hari ini, Chanyeol-ah? Kau berjanji akan menyukai kado dariku kan?" leader bodoh —batinnya tapi ia tetap berterima kasih.

Dan sisanya adalah member yang memberikan Love-sign dan ucapan serupa untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah!" Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendengar Chen berteriak. "Kau boleh menerima hadiahmu asalkan kau bisa menebak siapa yang memberikanmu hadiah" Well, Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia hanya perlu menerima dan menebak, kan? "Tapi—"

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya. "—jika kau tidak dapat menebaknya, kau tidak bisa menerima hadiahnya." Chanyeol mendesah malas. Pasrah. Dasar beagle sialan —batinnya.

Chanyeol berusaha menebak beberapa hadiah yang diberikan. Tidak terlalu yakin. Namun ketika ia membuka salah satu bingkisan, awalnya ia bingung... Hadiah apa ini. Namun ketika ia buka seluruhnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dalam. Dan dengan pasti ia menjawab "—Baekhyunnie"

Dan Chanyeol yang baru satu kali dengan benar menebak, membuat sebelas member yang berada dalam ruang berbeda, berteriak heboh. "Hey! Dia hanya berhasil menebak Hadiah dari Baekhyun!"

Woaaaaah!

Yang menjadi objek candaan hanya menunduk —malu.

.

2014

Kebersamaan mereka rupanya berlalu begitu cepat. Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekarang adalah bulan mei ditahun 2014 dan keadaan berbanding terbalik. Mereka —berduabelas sedang membentuk lingkaran. Mendiskusikan suatu hal. "Maaf, aku ingin keluar dari grup" Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen yang sedang asik bercanda mendadak terdiam. Suho menganga tak percaya. Dan Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mata elang kris tiba-tiba menyalang. Menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Hyung. Ulang tahunku sudah lewat. Tapi mengapa kalian baru mengerjaiku sekarang?" Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun masih tertawa riang sedangkan Chanyeol yang biasanya menjadi temannya tertawa, lebih milih terdiam. "Baekhyun, tolong. Aku sedang serius. Jangan bercanda." Ucapan tegas dari kris membuat mulut Baekhyun bungkam. "Tapi, kenapa? Hyung?" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Sifat kekanakkannya menguar.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sebelumnya aku pernah membicarakan ini dengan Member EXO-M tahun lalu..." member yang lain serius mendengarkan. Mulai mencerna latar belakang Kris yang akan mengundurkan diri. "... Melihat nominal uang hasil kerja keras kita —EXO-M kurasa tidak sepadan dengan apa yang telah kita kerjakan. Aku mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu satu tahun —dari tahun 2013 ke 2014 kukira akan mengalami perubahan ternyata—"

Kris tersentak saat melihat Dio tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengacukan jari telunjuknya kearah Kris. "Kau Egois. Kau sangat Egois, ini hanyalah masalah uang —gaji tapi kau memutuskan untuk mundur dan berlari seperti seorang pengecut?" ucapan Dio seolah menyulut emosinya. Berusaha meladeni perdebatan, Kris bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau..." Kris menunjuk Dio disertai tatapan tajamnya. "... Kau tidak berkelah karena kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi aku! Jadi member China ataupun jadi EXO-M!" Tiba-tiba nyali Dio menciut. Melihat postur tubuhnya saja membuat Dio kalah telak. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana member China diberlakukan begitu tidak adilnya saat Trainee—"

Suho mulai bangkit. Mengusap punggung Kris yang mulai merasakan hawa emosi. "—Kalian tidak merasakan itu. Tapi kami..." Kris menunjuk Luhan, Tao, dan Lay secara runtut kemudian berakhir menunjuk diri sendiri. "... Kami sudah menelan banyak ketidak adilan sejak kami —aku menginjakan kaki di SM entertainment."

Kris mengusap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Agensi memperkejakan kami secara terus menerus, membatasi lingkup pergaulan tapi kenapa agensi tidak pernah memperlakukan kita —member China seperti manusia bebas lainnya? Atau minimal seperti perlakuan layaknya member dari Korea?"

"Tapi kau tidak profesional, Hyung. Hanya karena uang kau—"

Dengan segera, Kris memotong pembicaraan Dio. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uang. Tapi aku mempermasalahkan tentang keadilan. Aku ingin izin tidak menghadiri konser pertama kita —The Lost Planet karena orang tuaku di China sedang sakit. Tapi Surat izin ku bahkan tidak diterima." Semua mulai hening kembali. Paham akan keadaan. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Kai—"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Menatap hyung-nya dengan takut-takut. "—Apa permohonan izinmu diterima oleh pihak agensi?" dan Kai mengangguk kaku. Kris tertawa —miris.

"Mereka memperlakukanku secara berbeda hanya karena aku adalah anggota dari Mandarin —China." Suho jatuh terduduk. Merasa lemas. Mereka baru berjalan dua tahun. Tapi mengapa semuanya seperti ini?

Kris kembali mengambil tempat semula. Duduk dengan tenang memandang wajah-wajah dongsaengnya dengan senyum hangat. "Aku ingin ketika aku pergi kalian—"

"Gege... jangan pergi" itu adalah suara Tao. Ya Tuhan, Jangan Tao. Karena hanya Tao yang dapat meluluhkan Kris. Namun Kris tetap melanjutkan perkataannya "—aku ingin kalian selalu menurut apa kata Suho. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, makan yang cukup dan —"

"Aku akan selalu bersikap kekanakkan ketika Kris Hyung pergi" itu adalah suara Baekhyun —pria mungil yang baru saja bertambah umur. Kris pasti akan merindukan teriakan tiga oktaf milik si pendek itu. "— dan tetaplah tersenyum dihadapan penggemar. Itu adalah aset berharga dari kalian untuk menguatkan hati fans yang terluka karenaku. Aku mencintai kalian" Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu kali hembusan nafas. Air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Bersiap menerima segala hal yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan surat pengunduran diri—"

Suho menahan lengan Kris yang ingin bergegas masuk kekamarnya. "Aku tidak bisa memimpin EXO sendiri, Kris. Aku tidak bisa" Kris menunduk menatap rekan seperjuangannya itu. Dengan tegas, Kris menepuk bahu sebelah kiri Suho. "Kau adalah pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja tanpaku"

Dan itu adalah hari pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kris. Dengan foto terakhir dua belas orang membentuk polaroid.

Tidak lupa kris memberikan satu kalimat yang masih dipegang teguh oleh Suho:

 _"Teruslah berkarya. Karena exo akan selamanya jaya selama seribu tahun. Jujur, aku ingin selalu bersama kalian. Seperti kata 'Kita adalah Satu' yang kita janjikan kepada fans"_

.

2016

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana EXO masih menjadi dua belas. "Hey, kau terbayang masa lalu?" Baekhyun mengerucut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"EXO yang dua belas bukanlah masa lalu yang wajib dilupakan, benar?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat mendengar tutur kata Baekhyun yang terdengar ngotot —namun tetap menggemaskan.

Dan Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat Chanyeol mengecupnya tepat disudut bibirnya. "Yeol jangan bertindak bodoh!" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit pipi yang lebih mungil. Sehingga Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau mengingat tahun dua ribu empat belas, selain Kris hyung dan Luhan Hyung yang meninggalkan EXO, menurutku yang paling berat adalah saat berita kau dan Taeyeon Sunbae berpacaran." Baekhyun mendesah malas. Tidak rela dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Ya. Dan aku sangat membenci kau saat itu, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Eiy, kenapa aku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Kau berkata, kau akan selalu berada dipihakku tapi faktanya?! Kau langsung meminta pindah kamar tanpa memberiku kesempatan —"

Chup.

Baekhyun kalah telak. "Aku mencintaimu—" Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun begitu saja. Hawa panas mulai mengumpul disekitar pipi gembul itu. "—sekali-sekali, bantahlah perintah Agensi. Jangan hanya bisanya menurut menurut dan menurut"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Pemuda mungil itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Jemari lentik itu mulai merayap dan mengusap perlahan pipi 'teman sekamarnya' itu. "Aku Juga Mencintaimu" Baekhyun berbisik. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil memandang pria mungil dihadapannya. Chanyeol mulai berniat memajukan wajahnya, mendekat kearah Baekhyun namun...

"—sst" Baekhyun memenjarakan bibir Chanyeol diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Memberi gesture agar Chanyeol memberhentikan aksinya. "—ini masih didorm, yeol. Nanti ada member yang mengetahuinya."

Dan Chanyeol mulai menjauhi wajahnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli dan bangkit dari acara santainya. "jja, Chanyeol. Kita harus latihan, kan?" Chanyeol bangkit dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Mulai berjalan menuju gedung SM untuk melakukan latihan konser tunggal kedua mereka.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat pintu dorm telah dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol yang begitu erat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Jangan sampai kita membuat mereka curiga." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. "Aku duluan, sayang"

Chanyeol langsung lari untuk menghindari pukulan dari yang paling mungil.

Baekhyun bersemu kecil.

.

Kesembilan member sedang berlatih untuk tampil di Exo Luxion tour mereka. Baekhyun masih mendesah kesal. Terbayang diingatannya tentang headline kabar berita hari ini.

"Tao keluar dari EXO karena di bully?"

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Tao keluar dari EXO satu tahun yang lalu tetapi kenapa berita ini baru muncul sekarang?

"Baek hyung, ada apa?" Yang paling muda didalam EXO bertanya. Sehun telah berubah. Jika dulu ia hanyalah sesosok adik yang terlihat tidak dapat bekerja sama, Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang peduli terhadap grup. "Aniyoo sehuna. Aku benci headline hari ini."

Sehun menatap hyung-nya dengan tatapan bingung. Menyuruh Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Mereka bilang, Tao keluar EXO karena dibully. Dan mereka menjadikan aku sebagai terdakwa—" Sehun terkekeh melihat hyungnya. Tidak berniat berbicara. Sehun cukup menjadi pendengar. "—padahal aku hanya bercanda dengan Tao saat itu. Aku memang senang menggoda Tao apalagi saat EXO Showtime. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya"

Sehun hanya mengangguk paham. Baekhyun membola tak percaya. "Yach?! Kau tidak menanggapi curhatanku? Kau tidak seperti Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!"

Dan berakhir dari semua member yang tertawa keras.

"Suho hyung, bagaimana keadaan Lay Hyung?" Jongin bertanya disela-sela waktu istirahat mereka. Suho tersenyum singkat. "Lay sudah lebih baik. Lay mengucapkan terimakasih atas doanya." Semua member mengangguk kompak. Terkadang Suho merasa, mereka sangat menghibur. Namun tidak jarang juga member EXO menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Tapi bagi Suho, itu adalah bagian dari Cara member untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

.

Member EXO akan segera berangkat ke China. Berniat untuk menjenguk Lay yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit.

Baekhyun selalu berada didepan Chanyeol baik dibandara maupun diperjalanan. Karena Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlarian kecil menuju kamar dirawatnya Lay. Dan Tersenyum kecil saat melihat Lay terbaring lemah disana.

Baekhyun bergegas duduk disamping ranjang. "Lay Hyung, Kami disini" Dio sempat memukul kepala Baekhyun karena mengganggu tidur Lay. Namun Lay hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Kalian apa kabar?"

Dan member tersenyum singkat menatap Lay. Sembilan orang dalam satu ruangan. Untung Lay ditempatkan di VVIP jadi ruang lebih luas. Lay masih berbincang-bincang dengan Dio, Suho dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen asik bermain poker dipojok ruangan.

Tawa mereka terdengar beraturan. "—Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk selama aku hiatus?" Lay bertanya dengan nada yang memprihatinkan. Baekhyun menggeleng dan Suho memukul pelan Baekhyun. "Lay bertanya padaku. Bukan padamu"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya —meledek. "Dasar Leader pelit." sifat kekanakkannya mulai balik. Seperti biasa. Suho hanya menggeleng pelan. Takjub dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Tidak ada. Dua bocah ini—" Suho melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sinis. Kedua terdakwa protes.

"apa?!"

Suho terkekeh kecil. "Membuat sedikit masalah. Tapi untung manajer bisa mengatasinya" Lay mengangguk paham. Dan tersenyum maklum. "Aku tau, kau adalah pemimpin yang hebat" Suho mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Lay hyung, kau akan selalu bersama kami, kan?"

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun berada di tepi ranjang. Memohon jawaban yang pasti dari hyung satu-satunya yang tersisa —yang berasal dari China. Lay tersenyum singkat.

"Aku akan selalu bersama kalian. Bersama EXO. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi"

Satu persatu member tergerak untuk memeluk Lay. Dan pemuda berlesung pipi itu tiba-tiba menangis kencang saat memeluk Xiumin. "EXO M hanya kita bertiga. Tetapi aku yakin, kita masih dan akan selalu kuat menghadapi bersama" Keduanya menangis. Begitu merindukan rekan-rekannya yang sekarang telah mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing.

Jika EXO tidak dapat mempertahankan tiga member yang berasal dari China, mengapa EXO tidak memanfaatkan waktu untuk saling mempertahankan, menguatkan antar sesama member EXO?

Karena Kenangan EXO lebih terlihat bersinar ketika EXO berjumlah Dua Belas.

Tapi Masa lalu cukup dikenang. Jangan dilupakan maupun Jangan terlalu diingat. Jadikan pelajaran dan motivasi untuk kembali kuat menjadi kokoh dan berdiri diatas panggung untuk kebahagiaan orang banyak.

Karena tugas EXO adalah menyanyi dan menghibur penggemar bukan terlarut dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan dimasa lalu.

Buat memori yang tidak akan bisa kau lupakan — Kai

.

.

.

...

 **[Epilogue]**

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar kekasihnya memanggil namanya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Menatap Chanyeol agar segera mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkan.

"Bagaimana kelangsungan hubungan kita kedepannya?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia sudah menyangka cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal ini. "Chanyeol ah—"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Perlahan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. "—setiap hubungan bukan berarti harus dipublikasikan. Tapi, setiap hubungan harus dijaga."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Dimatanya dapat terlihat Baekhyun yang memandang kesegala arah —kecuali mata Chanyeol. "Posisi kita adalah bintang di industri musik. Kita harus pandai-pandai memilih sebuah kesempatan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Beralih menggenggam kedua pipi sang kekasih —rahasianya. "Aku tidak hanya memikirkan nasib hubungan kita. Tetapi aku tidak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana nasib EXO dikemudian hari jika kita membuka hubungan kita dipublik..." Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. Memejamkan matanya saat merasa ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi kemerahannya.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak malu mempunyai kekasih dengan gender yang sama. Tetapi aku takut, para penggemar akan malu mempunyai idola seperti kita."

Chanyeol mulai paham. "Kita tidak perlu mempublikasikan hubungan kita, Chanyeol. Aku menyayangi EXO-L dan aku mencintaimu. Kalian sama berharganya bagiku." Chanyeol terkadang mengutuk Baekhyun yang terlalu menurut dengan kata fans maupun agensi.

Tapi itulah daya tariknya.

"—Satu yang perlu kau tau, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu"

"Dan aku rela menyembunyikan hubungan ini agar dunia tidak menolak cinta kita secara terang-terangan—"

Dan itu adalah kata pengantar terakhir sebelum Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dalam. Menyesap pelan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu dengan penuh rasa cinta. Chanyeol merangkul pinggang yang lebih mungil sedangkan Baekhyun menuntun lengannya untuk menggantung dileher Chanyeol. "—Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan keduanya tersenyum diantara ciuman memabukkan mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Even after time, I couldn't say anything and just swallowed my words Words saying, I'm sorry, I love you, please believe in me like you do  
now I'll hug you, I'll hold your hands If we can be together forever I'll give you my all**_

 _ **I promise you**_

 _Disaat waktu tertentu, Aku tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya beberapa kata yang mampu kuucapkan; Maafkan aku, Aku Mencintaimu. Tolong, percaya aku seperti yang kau inginkan._

 _Sekarang, aku akan memelukmu, menggengam tanganmu. Jika kita bisa bersama-sama selamanya, akan kuberikan seluruh jiwaku untukmu._

 _Aku berjanji, Hanya untukmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Finite]**

 **.**

 **P.S : Padahal pengen nambahin konflik soal dating *uhug* boongan ituuu sama keluarnya dua member . Cuma kayanya kepanjangan yasudah cut saja huhu.**


End file.
